nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
TranZit
:"Continue the fight against the undead and search for clues to the truth of what lies ahead..." :— Description Overview TranZit is known to be the largest map out of every map in history, however, the majority of it is covered in thick fog from the 115 Missiles launched from the Moon, in this area, enemies called Denizens come out and try to latch onto the player's head, and in the event that it does, it will slow him/her down with distortion while slowly killing him/her, unless an attack through meleeing/having an ally shoot it. Nine areas of the map don't have any Denizens spawning, however. Five of them are known as bus stops, and four of them are found in between stops, usually requiring the player to get off the bus and run through the fog to reach the location. Another obstacle is the lava, which when stepped on causes little, but fast damage towards the player, and when any enemy steps in it, they will ignite on fire and when killed, will explode, also giving damage to anybody in its vicinity. For Denizens, it will give damage to the player while latching on. Lava is found in the majority of the map, and in some cases, block off certain areas and prevent players without Juggernog or Stamin-Up to reach certain locations by simply walking. The map's boss enemy is known as the Avogadro, and it only spawns after turning on the power for the first time every game, as it is seen in the Power Station being trapped in a capsule before being released. It can teleport from place to place, being invincible at the moment, and will shoot out electrical projectiles that cause electrical damage to the players only, and at this moment, the enemy is vulnerable to only melee attacks, unless a player uses an EMP Grenade, which instantly kills it. Areas Bus Depot (starting location) *M14 - Inside the bus station, between a notice board and some lockers, on the wall under the light. *Olympia - Inside the bus station, opposite of the front door. *Quick Revive - Located inside the bus station, at the far end of a small hallway, right next to the main door. *Turbine - Parts: Dress-maker's doll, leaning on the map; model plane tail near/under the payphones; and a fan blade on the seats next to the door that requires power from the Turbine. *Navcard - Located to the left of the bus station, behind the barrier-underground entrance and in front of a dumpster. *NAV table - The meteorite is located in a hole in the wall, near the box location. *Turbine Door - Right next to the Turbine workbench. Possible bus part inside. Can be used to bypass the main exit from the bus station. *Box location - In the front of the depot, outside. *Teddy bear location - On a bench at the far right of the bus depot. Tunnel *M16 - On the wall facing the player as they exit the bus. *Jet Gun - The Jet Engine is located in 3 different places in the tunnel. *NAV table - The board will be close to the Colt M16A1. If it is not there, it will be in the power station. *Note: The bus does not stop in the tunnel, as it is not a destination. Diner *MP5 - Inside the diner, right of Speed Cola. *Galvaknuckles - On the roof of the diner. Only accessible with the Roof Hatch of the bus. Note that using the part in the bus will render the Galvaknuckles inaccessible. *Speed Cola - Inside the diner, near the MP5. *Zombie Shield - Can be built in the repair shop next to the diner. It requires two parts, a car door and a cart trolley. The car door can be found in three locations within the repair shop: left side of the car upon the car lift, upon a work bench in front of the car lift and in a side room right of the Box location. The cart trolley can be found in the diner, most commonly behind the counter and behind a seat near the back of the diner near the Roof Hatch. *NAV table - The radio is located on top of the filing cabinet in the Garage ( The player must jump to grab the part). *Turbine Door - Shed past the diner and repair shop with lamp post out front. Possible bus part inside. *Box location - Inside the repair shop. The box will always spawn here first. *An old view of the diner can be seen through the reflection of a sniper rifle scope from before the events of moon, full of people and a fully lit neon sign. Farm *Remington 870 MCS - Inside the barn. Behind the crate to the player's left as they enter through the main doorway, before going up the stairs. *Turbine Door - Shed at the back of the farm, in front of the truck. Claymores are on the back wall of the shed, as well as a possible bus part. *Turret - Built in the bottom front room of the farm house. Parts: Lawn mower, rifle barrel, and ammo pouch. *Double Tap Root Beer - Perk machine on upper floor of the barn. *The Fridge - Located on the lower floor of the farmhouse, the fridge allows a player to store their current weapon for a later time. The stored weapon will remain through subsequent playthroughs, until the player removes the weapon. The only weapons that cannot be stored are the Ray Gun and the Ballistic Knife (this includes both their upgraded variants), as well as the starting M1911 pistol (its upgraded version can be stored however). *However if you store an Rocket Propelled Greivance (upgraded rocket launcher) in the fridge on Die Rise and then leave the game and open it on TranZit, an Krauss Refibulator (upgraded ballistic knives) with galvaknuckles will appear instead. *Box location - On the balcony of the farmhouse. *NAV Table - Power box next to the fridge on the wall. If it is not there it will be located in town. *Teddy bear location - Top floor of the house that needs 750 points to open. Lying down on a mattress. *On survival mode for this room, if you go to the fence gate with a sniper rifle at a certain angle you can see the farm before it was destroyed through the events of moon, the same can be done in TranZit. Nacht der Untoten (Prototype) *Jet Gun part - Handle located on top of one of the tables. *NAV table - Radio Box located in one of the fallen shelves. Pylon *NAVcard Reader can be built in the back against the fence directly under the pylon. Power Station *AK-74u - On the left side of the shack that leads to the underground power facility. *Tombstone Soda - On the way out of the power building, on the left before dropping down to the road. *Electric Trap - Built on the workbench at the top of the stairs behind the door requiring a Turbine or the to power be on. Parts: Car battery, metal plate/rod, TV glass. *Jet Gun - The cables are located in the same area where the Electric Trap parts are scattered. *NAV table - The board will be located by jumping down left of the Tombstone perk, walking over the broken bridge and to the right by the barrels will be the part (It is quite hard to notice). If it is not there, it will be in the tunnel. *Pack-a-Punch access plate - Located behind where the player drops into the power station (by the door next to the AK-74u, drop down, turn around). The plate has a white lightning bolt with a green background on it. A Turbine must be placed near this panel to open the corresponding door in the bank in Town, to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Cabin *Bowie Knife - Inside the cabin near back door. *Jet Gun part (Pressure gauge) - On the bed, near the fireplace or in a fallen chair. Town *Turbine Door - In the back of Town heading straight from where the bus arrives, on the right. Semtex grenades on left wall inside. Possible bus part. *Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (Jet Gun) build table - In the bar next to the Stamin-Up Perk-a-Cola machine. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - Under the bank. Accessed through the two safe doors (opened using explosive splash damage), and the door with the lightning bolt, which is opened by putting a Turbine in front of the panel at the power station with the same lightning bolt on it. ** Note: It is possible solo. Make a crawler inside the power station building close to the Electric Trap table, place the turbine at the door with the lightning bolt, and either run to the bank or take the bus. The player must then get to the bank as fast as possible. While under the bank in the underground lab, the player must stay in the PAP tunnel or the door will shut and must be reopened. *Bank - Where players can deposit and later, withdraw points. Points stay in bank even when the player leaves and joins another game. *Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine in the building on the left following the bus route out of Town. *Stamin-Up Perk-a-Cola machine on the ground floor of the bar. *Bottom Drawer - When entering the bank from the bus side, hug the right side, and look down on the left. You will see two keys in a drawer, low to the ground. See "sharing points" for more depth. *NAV table - In the back alley across from the turbine door, it is the power box and it would be leaning up against the dumpster next to the random box location. If it is not located here it will be in Farm. *Teddy bear location - On one of the booths at the bar. The Bus The Bus is the vehicle that transports you from one location to another safely without any issues with the Denizens. It has two doors on the right side of it that can be opened and closed on command, a B23R that is available for purchase on the roof, and an automatic bus driver with glowing blue eyes. When the bus is nearing a location, it will honk, and it will honk when it stops. It will also honk when it's about to leave, and when it starts moving. If the driver is shot, his eyes will turn red and he will warn you it is unsafe to distract him. If he it shot again, his eyes will glow red and he will kick all players off of the bus, lock the doors, and skip the next stop. There appears to catastrophic damage to the automated bus driver, for his hat says BloodHound bus lines. When he speaks, He normally will state that he works for various different bus lines, but never seems to state BloodHound, even thought the hat does. When driving with attacking zombies, he seems to believe that they are still people. Sometimes, when on the road, usually over the bridge, he will scream that we're all gonna die, or, more casually states that he is going to cross the collapsing bridge. Zombies can jump onto the bus and break the windows to crawl in, but when zombies are inside with you when it is moving, they will stumble around. The three bus parts that can be attached are the Ladder, which you can place on the back left of the bus to get on top of it, there is the Hatch Ladder, which can be placed inside of the bus to get on top of it from the inside, (The Hatch Ladder can also be placed inside the Diner to get onto the roof to purchase Galvaknuckles) and then there is the Bus Plow, which can be placed on the front of the bus so that Zombies can not crawl through the windshield, and it will kill Zombies upon collision, granted that they are in front of the trap. The Fog The Fog is in between every area, and when entered, a player will hear screeching, and a Denizen will jump onto his/her face. A player can knock off a Denizen by stabbing it five times, three times with the Bowie knife, or twice with the Galvaknuckles but another Denizen will attack soon after. Upon killing the Denizen, you will recieve the acheivment/trophy,"I don't think they exist." The Denizens can be shot at to prevent it from latching on to your head. The Fog is a result of the missiles hitting the Earth at te end of the Moon Easter Egg, which destroyed the Earth and spread Element 115 around the Earth, resulting in the Zombie Apocolypse. The nearest missile impact was at a Nevadan Nuclear Test Site. Teleporting Upon turning on the power, street lights will be turned on. If a Denizen is on a player, and is lead under one of the lights, the Denizen will dig a hole under it and create a Teleporter. If a player jumps or dives into it, they will be teleported to another random street light, and will be granted the Fuel Effecient achievement/trophy. Achievements/Trophies *'Tower of Babble' (75 / Silver Trophy ) - In TranZit, obey the voices. *'Don't Fire Until You See' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, have all doors opened without being set on fire. *'The Lights Of Their Eyes' ( 5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. *'Undead Man's Party Bus' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, complete all additions to the bus in 1 game. *'Standard Equipment May Vary' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, acquire 4 different equippable items in 1 game. *'You Have No Power Over Me' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, defeat "him" without being attacked by "him". *'I Don't Think They Exist' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, kill one of the denizens of the forest while it is latched onto you. *'Fuel Efficient' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, use an alternative mode of transportation. *'Happy Hour' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - In TranZit, buy 2 different perks before turning on the power. *'Dance On My Grave' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. Features Starting Weapons # M1911 # M67 Grenades (2) # Knife Wall Weapons - 1/2 price for ammo & 4000 for Pack-a-Punched ammo # M14 - 500 # Olympia - 500 # Ray Gun - 250/500 (Off the Olympia as secret offline or Persistent Upgrade) # B23R - 1000 # M16 - 1200 # MP5 - 1000 # Galvaknuckles - 6000 # Remington 870 MCS - 1200 # Claymores (2) - 1000 # AK-74u - 1200 # Bowie Knife - 3000 # Semtex (4) - 250 Mystery Box Weapons - 950/Use Buildables # Turbine # Zombie Shield # Sentry Gun # Electro-Shock Defenses # Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 # Power Switch # Pack-a-Punch # Bus parts # Navcard Table Perk-a-Colas # Quick Revive - 1500 (500 in solo) # Speed Cola - 3000 # Double Tap II - 2000 # Tombstone Soda - 2000 # Stamin-Up - 2000 # Juggernog - 2500 Category:TranZit Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Green Run Category:Farm Category:Town Category:Bus Depot